


The fear of falling apart

by TFOFAfic



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asylum, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad, Strangers to Lovers, mental institute, this is hella depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFOFAfic/pseuds/TFOFAfic
Summary: Dan Howell has been living the life of misery sense he was twelve. Death and sadness follow him like a cloud. As a last hope his family admits him to a mental health facility. Where he meets a chipper and out of place nurse named Phil.





	The fear of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! My name is kellie! I’m writing this with my co-writer Sarah! In the wake of the Phan hiatus me and her needed something to feed the gaping whole that the lack of content is giving us. So we will be providing content for all of you! This will probably be a series so strap yourselves in for the long run! ALSO I should warn you that the chapters will be alternating from third person to first. I KNOW people don’t like third person (neither do I ) but this is a new take on it because the first person chapters are the thoughts of our characters from the scenes I’ve written!
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t what he was used to, the white walls and bright lights. It was cleaner than he expected however, Dan had always expected these types of places would be dingy and dirty. He expected it to be straight out of a horror film. The walls were pristine, a white that shone bright in his eyes. Not even an eggshell white, it was the purest most nauseating thing he had seen in a while.

His hands weren’t shaking anymore- they used to, a side effect of medication. So it was a drastic change to be calm, like everything was going on around him and he was standing still. It was as if he was watching the world in slow motion. People were coming and going. It was a blur of signing papers and clothing being exchanged. 

The things that made him feel most like himself were gone by the time he entered the ward. He was in pale blue clothes, with a dark blue sweater. It was nothing he would ever wear. The worst thing- that made him want to jump out the window was that he wasn’t being trusted with a hair straightener. So for the time being Dan’s curls would be just about everywhere.

A lady who seemed to fit in perfectly with her surroundings walked up to him, he could hear the clicking of her heels echoing in his ears.

“Mr. Howell, right this way.” She spoke, it was prim and proper. A tone he was expecting to hear quite often. 

He followed her and the farther they got from the entrance the more he felt his heart aching. All essence of freedom was being ripped from him one by one.

They stopped in front a small room- it just like the rest of the hospital was white. 

He entered the room as if it would explode, he tipped his one foot in and the rest of his body followed. 

“Your appointed nurse will check on you in about an hour. Try to sleep.” It was quick and blunt but those were the words he was left with after the lady had left. She hadn’t even given him her name.

He sat himself on the small cott, which to his surprise wasn’t white, but a pale grey. Seeing another color other than white and blue made his lips jerk as if to give a smile, but then he remembered where he was and that little tinge of joy was gone.

He sat in the corner of the bed against the wall staring at the door for thirty minutes. Then the door did something Dan was beginning to think it would never do- it opened.

In came a man who literally radiated sunshine. If he wasn’t so miserable he might of thought it was cute. The guy had a clip board with stickers of rainbows and corgis on it. He seemed so out of place here that for a second Dan thought he must be lost.

He looked at the guy for a second and then as if losing interest he changed his gaze over to the window behind him.

The man entered the room and gave Dan a wide smile. 

“Welcome to ‘Our Lady’ I’m your nurse Phil!” He chirped before looking down at his clip board. 

“So Daniel, I’m gonna show you around and then you can make your way to the cafeteria and hopefully make some friends.” 

Dan let out a hum and turned his head back towards the guy- Phil.

“It just Dan.” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. if you like Riverdale or Frerard go subscribe to my other A03 @badboydeanasf


End file.
